disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared or were mentioned in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had all appeared in either film or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note: This list does not contain the character cameos from the shorts Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, or Trail Mix-up. Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Chip 'n Dale *Clara Cluck *Peter Pig *The merry dwarves *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Pigs, and Little Red Riding Hood *Pluto's imps from The Goddess of Spring *Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin *Elmer Elephant *The orphans from Orphan's Benefit *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, and The Queen (appearing as the Witch) from title film *Wynken, Blynken and Nod *Ferdinand The Bull *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket from title film *Various Fantasia characters: broomsticks from The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Hyacinch Hippo and Madame Upanova ostrich from Dance of the Hours, Cherubs, Pegasus and the cupids from The Pastoral Symphony, and the Chinese mushrooms and Russian thistles from The Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from title film *Dumbo, the Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, and Casey Junior from title film *Bambi, Bambi's mother, and Thumper from the title film *Pedro the plane from Saludos Amigos *Jose Carioca *Monte the pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little *Peter from the Peter and the Wolf segment of Make Mine Music *Brer Rabbit, Brer Bear, the hummingbirds, the Tar Baby, and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *The Singing Harp and Willie the Giant from the Mickey and the Beanstalk segment of Fun and Fancy Free *The animals from the Johnny Appleseed segment of Melody Time* *Danny, the sheep from So Dear to My Heart* *Mr. Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Wind in the Willows segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *The birds from Cinderella* *Bill (the lizard with a ladder), Tweedledum, the doorknob, and the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland* *Peter Pan, John Darling, and Tinker Bell from title film* *Maleficent's goons from Sleeping Beauty* *The penguin waiters from Mary Poppins* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *The Road Runner* *Wile E. Coyote* *Yosemite Sam *Speedy Gonzales* *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Beaky Buzzard *Marvin the Martian* *Sam Sheepdog* *Michigan J. Frog* *Hector the Bulldog* *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot* *The Do-Do Bird from ''Porky in Wackyland'' *Toro the Bull from ''Bully for Bugs''* *The Hillbilly Brothers from ''Hillbilly Hare''* MGM/UA *Droopy Dog *Spike *Screwy Squirrel Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *Woody Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chilly Willy* is mentioned 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Heckle and Jeckle Al Capp *Lena Hyena from ''Li'l Abner'' Bray Productions *Dinky Doodle is mentioned Deleted Characters Some other characters were scripted to appear in the final film, but the rights to the characters could not be obtained in time, though Felix the Cat still appears in the final film; first seen in a picture of in R.K. Maroon's office and then on the keystone hanging over the entrance to Toontown. Others only appeared in earlier scripts. MGM/Hanna-Barbera Productions *Tom and Jerry *Tex Avery's Wolf *Yakky Doodle* Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse King Features Syndicate *Felix the Cat Unused Characters Some other characters were suggested to make appearances in the film, but were left out for various reasons. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production. However, they can still be seen in some of the unused cels left out of the movie. Disney *Ben Ali Gator and a female centaur from Fantasia *The Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Faline from Bambi *Alice and the Caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland* *A silhouette of Mary Poppins from title film* Warner Bros. *Hubie and Bertie *Pepé Le Pew *Witch Hazel* (appearing during the deleted "pig head" scene) *Tasmanian Devil* Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few cameos on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: most can be seen in the 2nd disk. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The "Bread and Butterflies" from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliot from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been mentioned before with such settings that the characters may simply have not been "discovered" yet, and their movies simply have not been produced yet. Category:Lists of characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters